As the Internet technologies develop rapidly, various network application systems appear. A network application system is generally referred to as a website. In essence, it is a communication tool. People can release information that they want to publish by using a network application system, or provide related network services by using a network application system. People can access a network application system by using a webpage browser or a dedicated client, to acquire information they need or enjoy corresponding network services.
An e-mail is an important communication manner in which information is exchanged by using an electronic means in a network application system, and is also a service technology widely used on the Internet. By using an e-mail system of a network, a user can quickly get in touch with a network user at any place of the world at very low costs. Content of e-mails may be of various forms such as words, images, or sounds.
Network medium information is all types of information that is published on all types of presentation forms (such as a webpage and a client interface) of an Internet system and uses digital code as a carrier. Generally, network medium information corresponds to a target webpage. When clicking network medium information, a user goes to a corresponding target webpage and content of the target webpage is presented to the user. Network medium information processing and presenting technologies develop fast in recent years and have been used in many industry fields, for example, the Internet advertisement processing and presenting field. The Internet advertisement is a type of network medium information.
At present, a network application system, which enables two communication parties to communicate effectively by combining network medium information and an e-mail, appears in the industry. In this network application system, network medium information is presented on a specific webpage. When a registered user clicks the network medium information, an e-mail address registered and input by the registered user is queried for and the e-mail address of the registered user is sent to an e-mail address registered and input by an advertiser of the network medium information. Because the registered user clicks the network medium information, which indicates that the registered user is interested in content of the network medium information and has a demand for further communicating with the advertiser of the network medium information, the e-mail address of the registered user is sent to the advertiser of the network medium information. The advertiser can directly communicate with the registered user through e-mails, thereby simplifying a means of communication between the two communication parties.
However, the existing network application system has the following defects:
The address of the real mailbox of the registered user is directly disclosed to the advertiser of the network medium information that the user clicks, which results in disclosure of private information of the user and a low security level of private information.
Besides, if the advertiser of the clicked network medium information is an illegal person or the advertiser informs an illegal person of the address of the real mailbox of the registered user, the real mailbox of the registered user may receive a great number of junk mails, thereby severely threatening mailbox security and interfering with normal e-mail communication.